


Add Your Own

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Series: 642 Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 5 of 642: Tweet the story of your life.<br/>I meant to do other characters as well, but couldn't come up with anything pithy.  if you can think of some, please put them in the comments! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Add Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5 of 642: Tweet the story of your life.  
> I meant to do other characters as well, but couldn't come up with anything pithy. if you can think of some, please put them in the comments! ^_^

@whydoineedahandle

  
Bang, Light, Dinosaurs, Wings stuffed up into halo by Gabriel, No Dinosaurs, Fish, Apes, Hairless Apes, Dean Sam Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean De


End file.
